Embarras
by Riddikuluss
Summary: Kuroko n'a jamais fait preuve de tact, et encore une fois, Sakurai en fait les frais.


**A / N ; **Il n'y a pas de raison particulière à ce one shot. J'avais envie d'écrire un **Sakurai x Kuroko** depuis un moment, notamment, lorsque j'ai trouvé dans l'une des descriptions que j'ai pu lire au sujet de Sakurai Ryõ, qu'il est dit que quand il devient agacé, il est presque le contraire de sa personnalité habituelle. Ainsi, j'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant de tenter de l'écrire de cette façon. Amusez-vous !

- _Kuroko n'a jamais fait preuve de tact, et encore une fois, Sakurai en fait les frais._ -

Certes, les escales nocturnes étaient agréables. Malheureusement, cette expérience se métamorphosait dans un véritable parcours du combattant, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kuroko et Sakurai.

Etre un dessinateur de manga à la réputation croissante, et récemment dévoilé, était satisfaisant. Sakurai pouvait survivre avec les paparazzis, traquant ses moindres faits et gestes, notamment, quand il était question de Kuroko, malgré qu'ils obtiennent de le mettre en colère, alors qu'ils osaient juger sa relation avec son amant, en dépit que ce ne soit pas de leurs affaires.

La seule chose qui dérangerait réellement Sakurai, était le flirt. Plusieurs fois, il se retrouvait à éconduire hommes et femmes, dans la même journée. Et pourtant, chaque personne était consciente qu'il était en couple avec Kuroko, mais ils faisaient mine de l'ignorer. C'était un fait, auquel il ne parvenait pas à s'habituer. Jamais.

La teinte cramoisie étendue sur l'intégralité du visage de Sakurai s'amplifia, tandis que la serveuse, Alexandra Garcia, dont il apprit le nom, une fois qu'il eut lut l'étiquette accrochée au col de son uniforme, dévoilait partiellement sa généreuse poitrine, dépourvue de pudeur. Elle pressa ses seins l'un contre l'autre, alors qu'elle déposait leurs coupelles, exhibant une quantité généreuse de chaire.

**« - Profitez de votre dessert, messieurs. »**, ronronna-t-elle, doucement.

Lorsque Kuroko eut l'audace d'esquisser un sourire amuser, Sakurai réprima difficilement la pulsion meurtrière l'envahissant. Au contraire, il courba ses lèvres dans une moue boudeuse, et veilla à conserver une voix basse. Il ne doutait pas qu'ils soient épiés, et la vérité d'être dite, cela le rendait paranoïaque.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? **siffla-t-il, entre ses dents. **Tu ne devrais pas réfléchir aux multiples façons de l'intimider, pour me regarder comme elle le fait ?** »

Evidemment, Sakurai ne désirait pas que Kuroko use de torture psychologique, à l'égard de cette serveuse. Mais, il savait que son partenaire était une personne très jalouse. L'aura de calme et de réjouissance qu'il insufflait présentement n'avait aucun sens. Normalement, Kuroko était prêt à renverser des meubles, quand il découvrait que Sakurai devait s'entretenir avec un journaliste à la réputation sulfureuse, seul, et dans une pièce privée, ne laissant cette situation se produire, que lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, à darder une œillade perçante sur l'interviewer qui balbutiait à chacun des mots, mal à l'aise quant à l'expression impassible de Kuroko, détrompée par l'atmosphère sournoise, qu'il dégageait.

**« - Oh, Sakurai-kun,** susurra Kuroko, dans un rare élan de gaieté, alors qu'il dépliait sa serviette. **Tu crois honnêtement que je devrais être jaloux d'une adolescente, qui n'est pas assez intelligente pour imaginer la vie que nous vivons, ensemble ? »**

Les sourcils de Sakurai se haussèrent, tandis que ses iris clairs croisèrent la silhouette plantureuse de l'ennuyante serveuse, qui battait des cils dans sa direction. La découverte qu'elle avait les prunelles axées sur lui, durant l'entièreté du repas, rendit Sakurai maladroit.

**« - Je suis désolé de ton arrogance. »**, marmonna-t-il.

Il commença à découper sa nèfle, abaissant les paupières, afin qu'il ne rencontre pas les orbes perspicaces de Kuroko. Il s'empara d'un petit morceau, qu'il dégusta dans un plaisir visible. Ce fruit était bénit, c'était certain.

**« - Non, être avec toi m'a appris que je ne l'étais pas, même si je dois admettre que je ne me lasse pas de ce trait de caractère. J'ai pitié de tes vêtements, cependant. »**

Kuroko grignota la paille de son milkshake, distraitement. En effet, ils ne se seraient jamais permis de se rendre dans un restaurant, dépourvus de la boisson préférée du bleutée sur la carte. Sakurai le contempla sirotait le liquide vanillé, sa bouche recroquevillée dans une bouderie approfondie.

**« - Je suis désolé que mes tenues ne soient pas à ta convenance. Je brûlerais toutes mes pièces de tissus, dès que l'on retournera à la maison. »**, murmura-t-il, concentrant son intérêt sur sa deuxième nèfle.

**« - Oh, tes habits me plaisent. »**

Les pupilles rétrécies de Kuroko se réunirent sur le décolleté d'Alexandra, tandis qu'elle se tenait à côté de leur table, et abandonnait une bouteille d'eau supplémentaire, malgré leurs verres remplis.

**« - Merci. »**, dit Kuroko, aimablement.

La serveuse semblait se forcer à quitter la compagnie de Sakurai. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur lui, de nouveau. Puis, elle hocha la tête, et s'éloigna, ses talons claquant sur le sol. L'œil de Sakurai trembla, quand elle conserva son regard sur lui, par-dessus son épaule. Son embarras était insupportable.

**« - Alors, de quoi te plains-tu ? »**, demanda Sakurai, dès qu'elle disparut de son champ de vision.

Il n'était pas intéressé par les femmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, pour que ce soit clair, pour le public ? Avoir des relations sexuelles avec Kuroko devant eux ? Il frôla l'évanouissement, à cette pensée malsaine, quoiqu'extrêmement tentante. Etonnement, Kuroko possédait de nombreuses facettes délicieuses, lorsqu'il se tordait sous son corps. Sakurai se frotta les tempes, les paupières closes, et inspira profondément. _Ce n'est pas le moment,_ réprimanda-t-il sa libido, _patience !_ Ces derniers temps, son entrejambe réagissait spontanément, quand Kuroko était à proximité. Il devait utiliser maintes et maintes stratagèmes, pour que son compagnon ne s'en aperçoive pas. Il ne souhaitait pas que Kuroko le prenne pour un de ces types ne s'abaissant qu'à des pulsions bestiales.

Il reprit pied avec la réalité, alors qu'il observait Kuroko haussait les épaules.

**« - Bien sûr, j'apprécie la manière dont tes jeans s'accrochent à tes fesses, et comme tes chemises montrent le long cou que tu possèdes … »**

Sakurai s'étrangla avec sa bouchée.

**« - Mais, Sakurai-kun, ils ne seront jamais aussi beaux que ce qu'ils essaient de couvrir. »**

Sakurai ne le regarda plus, pendant un instant, mais Kuroko crut l'entendre murmurer quelque chose, à propos de la frustration qu'il accumulait depuis des lustres, quand son amant était aussi pervers que lui, et qu'il le détestait, tandis qu'il achevait précipitamment son fruit.

**« - Pourtant, tu m'aimes plus que tu n'oserais l'admettre. »**

Kuroko abaissa la tête, nonchalant, quand Sakurai, ronge de honte, jeta un noyau vers lui. Il percuta Alexandra, à la place.

Inutile de dire qu'ils ne visiteront plus le restaurant, et que Sakurai ne demanderait plus l'opinion de Kuroko, lorsqu'il devait se vêtir pour une occasion spéciale. Les paparazzis ? Eh bien, ils détenaient une autre histoire juteuse dans leurs mains.


End file.
